


【羿往情深】坠兔收光

by Sofia_xxx



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx
Summary: *有私设*架空背景*ooc 请勿上升*江湖少年人设
Relationships: 羿往情深





	【羿往情深】坠兔收光

—壹—

伶人琵琶，半生作浮华。

義安乐坊落于钦州城西，背靠未央四环漓水，多得是柳巷烟台、歌舞升平之地。隔绝市井烟火后引宦家忘返流连，挥掷千遒只为讨个纸醉金迷，软玉温香。

耳畔尽是娇软婉转的莺啼浅叹，乐师拾着弦琴推门而入。朦蓬暖帐中立着一人，那身影纤瘦，却挺拔如松柏，倒不是什么美娇娘。

“稀客。”

略一颔首，案旁精巧的紫檀博山炉里漫出缕缕细白浅烟，娉娉婷婷如雾霭消融于室。他掀了珠帘盘腿落座，却有些漫不经心，“什么事得劳驾军师光临寒舍，让我这蓬荜生辉。”

嗓音低沉醇厚，如晚钟昼鸣。来人浅浅一笑，拱手作揖道，“蓬荜生辉不敢当，今儿倒是来劳烦先生的。”

“……”

“旁的来此，不是寻欢作乐便为买醉销魂…若是问路。”绒丝软布酌着细箔轻拭琴弦，夏瀚宇头也不抬，“夏某这边可没有李家二公子要的消息，恕无可奉告。”

弦鸣铮铮，毫无商榷的余地。李振宁盯着那双谙漠的眉若有所思。  
都说世间不怕醉红尘，方得一晌贪欢，柔腴在怀。最危险的也不是短兵相接和艳鬼精怪。

而是人心。

李振宁薄唇微哂，淡淡思忖道，“前些日子城中家宅被袭，遇害官家皆有犯科之嫌，先生可是听闻了？”  
察觉对方的视线掠过，他眉梢含笑，莹润的指尖执着一抹银光轻置于台，“但李某查到的线索…倒是指向城北乐府的箜篌函馆。”

“夏琴师眼观六路，我们做个交易如何？”

那物什与大理石板碰撞溢出声脆响。夏瀚宇掀起眼睑略略一看，指节大小的金属玩意儿锋利如锥，精工细琢泛着鳞鳞冷光。

是半截箭矢。

箭头中央小篆刻着个“羿”字。他皱了皱眉，思虑间七弦梵琴带出几语碎音，半晌缓缓道，“黄家掌猎起势如今已有三代。但嫡子向来不主家事，倒喜欢流连于勾栏瓦巷，身边莺燕少不得争风吃醋。”他抬眼望向对方。

“军师是要找人？”

“正是。”

—贰—

嘉羿皱着眉头缓缓睁眼，周身沉浸在凝滞的昏暗光影中。他“嘶”了一声，脑袋混沌不堪，浑噩间寻思着醴泉坊的姑娘怎地下手没轻没重。欲起身却发觉双手紧紧被缚，后颈疲而酸软。

城西皆是黄家眼线，能在自个儿地盘上动手，背后之人显然不容小觑。施施然抬头，远处案牍附近抱臂站着名黑衣青年，长身而立剑眉星目。

他自幼习箭，凭本事过目不忘。观那人身形像极了数日前李宅府上截断自己追命箭的凌云剑客。  
一时了然，嘉羿眸色沉沉道，“黄家出仕三载有余，无论内外从不过问江湖是非，少侠这是何意？”

剑客眼神都懒得分予半毫。此时朝霞晚落屋内沉滞，几束昏黄打在那袭漆黑劲衣上，郁郁坠坠仿佛融为一体。

“欠债还钱，总是天经地义的。”

寂静如斯的室内蓦地冒出人声，那嗓音清润温软，只见黑衣剑客的身后慢慢踱出一人，如渊瞳眸婉转流光，“黄小公子，还记得您上回送我的一箭吗？”清隽面容上含着三分温良，语带讥诮却端着盈盈笑意。

“礼我既然收下了，就少不得还一还。”

金翎箭羽。

嘉羿恍然大悟，却有些欣喜。他本就长得俊眉修目，此时更显丰神逸朗，“我当是谁，原来是李家小军师。”神箭手面色玩味的看着眼前人，“承蒙惦记，城南一别我也甚是想念。”

姚明明扫了他一眼，“……”

按下同伴抚上剑柄的手，李振宁摇了摇头。他对调笑向来不甚在意，只有些苦恼，“那真是奇了怪了，明明今日前我还与您素未谋面…”

“青天白日的，黄小公子可真会做梦。”

果真是个伶牙俐齿的小狐狸，嘉羿盯着他一张一阖的嫣红唇瓣眸色渐深。早听闻李家老船主带回来的庶子天资聪颖，这些年与那当家的少船主更是手足情深做尽了兄弟之实。

人怕是得罪不起，不过…想从他这拿到好处也绝非易事。勾着嘴角陷进身后绵软的锦缎帛织里，嘉羿语带诚恳道，“云里雾里也是梦里，小军师此番周折绑我过来，恐怕不是同黄某叙念庄生的吧？”

本以为是个虚张声势的纨绔子弟，现下看来倒与传闻留恋勾栏的孟浪子不尽相同。

“半月前，兄长下令彻查赏金一事，黄小公子可全身而退了。”李振宁垂眸思量，“以黄家的势力，保你周全并非难事。但我却好奇…赏金令涉事大多求财若渴的乌合之众。可为何偏偏有你，黄嘉新？”

“能让黄老家主的嫡子都淌进这趟混水，目的是什么，亦或是…”他缓步上前，蹲下身直直凝视着那双轻佻褐瞳。

“你知道些什么？”

嘉羿定定看着他的脸。李振宁半跪在面前稍稍仰头，那双泠泠水目向上瞧时，眼睑的弧度愈发饱满，有种勾人的狡黠。他将视线撇开，神色游移至对方袖口露出的小半截腕骨，眼底深黯叫人捉摸不透。  
忽地嘴角咧起，露出一个意味不明的笑，“如今这荆棘世道…知道的越多越是凶险。”

“小军师，你可要三思。”

李振宁略微动容，突然一声轻响，他猝不及防被身后剑客猛地扯入怀中。  
紧接着数道破空的啸声席卷而来！

—叁—

淬毒的青白暗器破纸穿棱，擦着耳边钉上墙垣发出声声闷响。

周身藏匿的杀气勃然涌出。姚明明揽人站定，剑拔出鞘平举当胸。伴随轰鸣巨响，竟是数十名身着夜服的暗客潜伏在侧。  
刀锋破风，铁剑迎刃挥出，乌黑寒光直取剑客咽喉。漆暗中发出“叮”的一声！刹时间星火四溅。

“事已至此都不打算松开我吗？”安于卧榻的人嘴角噙笑，“黄家隐卫都属百里挑一，纵使天子脚下也能收发自如。”他挣了挣身后将落未落的捆绳死死盯着李振宁，神色犹如盘踞窥巡的凶兽，隐隐有种嗜血的兴奋，“我已经给过机会了，待会儿要是那剑客敌不过…”

“你猜我放不放过你？”

剑气冷冽宛若龙吟，姚明明手上的力道骤然爆发，蓦地送入隐卫脖颈带出一片血花。

“到我身后去。”黑衣剑客冷冷道。

李振宁没有接话，偏头避过剑锋后猝然近身狠狠顶上那人腹部，旋即从腰侧抽出短匕。顷刻间殷红鲜血从胸膛喷溅而出，对方目眦欲裂，不多时便摔倒在脚边。

锋刃入鞘，干净利落。

“好身手！”嘉羿笑得爽朗，“小军师果然有趣。”

垃圾话恁多还烦，李振宁不予理会。他本不善杀伐，拖累下去铁定撑不过半柱香。此时鸿蒙剑气乍现，血影间如虹般掠至眼前。姚明明背身冲他点了点头，锋芒凌厉破开周遭雾气。

“无妨，先走。”

黄家起势于西，以西为源四方纵横。不说漏网之鱼，连蝇头鼠卒都越不过这十七牌坊。  
嘉羿看戏般凝神旁观，李家小军师低眉顺目的模样着实像个玉雕娃娃，寡淡无味，如今一袭锦衣的肃杀之气却是鲜活了起来。稍加施力将腕间蛮绳扯断，他撑着桌沿正欲调笑几句，对面那人似有感知，剑锋囹圄中扭头对上了他的视线。

缱绻的桃花眼里带着一丝涵咏的深意，还未仔细品鉴便被突如而至的锋喙逼得退开半步。嘉羿后腰抵在坚实的红木椽边惊叹道，“你莫不是想…”话音未落他兀的愣住。

斜阳西下，暮霭沉坠。漫天映红中那双姣好的眼眸忽然放大，天旋地转间。

他竟是被向来温润的小军师提着领口，从窗棱掀了出去。

—肆—

烟花柳巷，最是招人。

华灯初上夜色浓，玉壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。勾影阑珊逐渐显现出義安十七坊的本来面目，流光溢彩，歌伎名伶，与城南的喧嚣夜市殊途同归。

一概而论的话，便是热闹。

鳞次窄巷间掠过一高一矮两个身影，观背影如胶似漆亲密无间，近了却能瞧见几缕寒光，锋凉诡异。  
李振宁将隐于袖口的匕首横在嘉羿颈侧，稍近一寸便能血肉分离。此时淋淋漓漓的绵绵阴雨随夜空飘零散落，濡湿了眼睫也无暇顾及。身后陆续传出些细碎脚步声，他面不改色道，“继续走。“

隐卫果然繁琐，李振宁抿紧下唇。终究是黄家的地界，眼线多到避之不及。  
——所幸身前人还算配合，颐使气指也步不停歇。

这義安虽冠十七坊，可诗文乐酒起舞助兴大大小小约数十所，高台竖阁纷绕如星罗棋布，玉楼之上红袖点点，不时有几帕琼花掷入怀中。  
街巷娇艳的胡姬美人好奇打量着。有几位大胆上前，锦绣罗裙，风髻露鬓，全都被冷眼避过。

“小军师…想必是第一次来烟柳之地。”

沉默许久的人终于发话，数语寥寥辨不出情绪，步伐却逐渐放缓，“不然怎么连路都不会带了？”

李振宁心下一凛。方才避得匆忙，身旁人有意无意指引下他竟是岔进了望楼附近的凹糟小巷。面前青苔石板是个条死路，四周弥漫着灯盏红笼都化不开的浑浑墨色。

手腕被陡然捉住，惊得五指施力向上一带，薄如蝉翼的刺骨刀锋被偏头躲过，嘉羿啧了一声，“下手忒狠，小军师不会真要我的命吧。”  
臂腕被强硬扭向后腰，李振宁咬牙欲骂，随即被推进屋角错落的阴影处。习箭者腕力大得不像话，如桎梏般信手拈来，争执间指尖尽是温热的湿黏汗渍。

“放手…”强压下怒意的清软声线让怀中人看起来像只恃骄而躁的伶咛小狐，敛于掌腹的利爪乍然伸出，带着狠戾威胁道，“西市颁令，凡持刀者皆须向府衙报备。黄小公子好本事，如今私豢的狗都能上街了？”

隐卫暗喝的窃窃私语伴着零星步碎愈来愈近，隐约还能听见些骇人的锋刃刮刺声。转寰之际身前人却并未呼喊，而是饶有兴致地凑近瞧摹他的眉眼，“小军师这般急切…”

“可是在担心那剑客？”

戏谑的气声绵拢耳侧，李振宁皱了皱眉。他并非久居樊笼的垂矣家雀，浮华经年依然血性未改，“如此霄壤之殊，何须李某担心？”他双手受缚，语带讥哂道，“您倒不如让下人的手脚利索些，把残局收拾尽了才是。”

“是吗。”隙中残存的微光也被乌影遮去，面前人眼底一片幽深，定定半晌倏尔掐着他的下颌嗤笑道，“早听得李家二公子舌灿生莲，而今幸得一见…”攀着薄茧的指腹重重碾过那瓣软唇。

“我当真喜欢得紧。”

—伍—

沐浴在漫天云雨中，打湿的发梢都带着朦胧雾气，几颗雨珠顺着睫翼蜿蜒而下，如星布棋悬摇摇欲坠。  
暗巷内交缠的身影间溢出几语细碎呜咽。嘉羿面色不悦地抬眼，巷外脚步踟躇片刻后终是渐行渐远，带起数道盘亘枝桠的乌啼。

直到再次归于沉寂，他才堪堪松开唇间那抹软舌，黏稠的津液沾附二人唇角，随着分离拉出细长银丝。方才张牙舞爪的小兽像是失了嚣张气焰，猫儿般蜷于怀中发出几声绵软喘息。  
微张的口中小半截潮红若隐若现。嘉羿目光沿着那点绯色一寸寸逡巡，落于颈肩时忽地反手制住掌下骤然发力的骨指。

“到底是江湖气。”

神箭手眼色晦暗如墨，将掌中那段细瘦腕骨圈缚得涨红，“鹰就是鹰，投于牢囚也敛不尽那张恣睢利喙。”

李振宁侧身抵在他胸前咬牙瞪视，浑身漫过一丝疼痛的颤栗，不消时寒芒短匕悬及落地，在黑夜中乍出一声铮鸣。

—陆—

醴泉坊，義安十七坊最盛。

绫罗绸缎，芙蓉斜盼，多得是罗敷美眷和暖玉佳人。掌事嬷妈一双瑞凤最善夺人眼色，逢人说人话见鬼说鬼话，料峭玲珑一张嘴此刻竟隐隐打着颤。

她赔着笑靥讨好，“小少爷…”

来人身着锦貂玉氅，毫不避讳的冷脸越过。随即房门“砰”的贯上，留下一众随侍讪讪相觑。

新来的小婢战战兢兢，可偏生捺不住好奇，“嬷嬷，少爷怀中那人…啊——！”煞白小脸上几道斑驳血痕，衬着泪花好不可怜，嬷妈慢慢收回手，捻着帕子奚落道。

“要命就缝上嘴，别看些不该看的。”

暖室绸幔低垂，周遭石壁皆以锦缎遮覆，极尽奢华。栽进软榻的一瞬李振宁暗骂这流年不利，本是十拿九稳的活儿，如今却碰上个难缠的主儿，行事作风喜怒无常不说，此番更是虚位旋折，磨得他委实没了脾性。

赏金案牵涉过广，道上鱼龙混杂道下草木皆兵，莽匪游侠不在官府名册内，追究起来更是千头万绪。若不是触了蹊跷，他也断断不会踏进这城西，犯上这劳什子事。

腕间结绳缠缚得生疼，他扯了扯无奈道，“黄小公子，西南两家并非势同水火，我今日前来也不过是为那日的平白之冤讨个说法，即便咱们各退一步，与情于理都不该再动干戈…”

“您若现在还觉得买椟还珠，我们不如在商言商，权当做个生意罢。”

言辞恳切妥帖，体贴周全。身后人并未发话，只拎着他的腰提进怀里，五指强行探入衣领翻扯。  
映着熠熠烛火，李振宁眼皮一跳，随即被胸口的手狠狠一掐，激出声短促惊叫，疼得眼里都蒙了雾。

些许媚软的嘤咛自门外传来，他反抵着嘉羿胸膛张口欲喊，未脱半字就被男人的手自下而上扣住颌颈，生生将呜咽揉得破碎。

“醴泉坊的契可是归在我名下，小军师想逃到哪去？”斑驳的铜黄令牌从内衫摸出，“賞金”二字晃得扎眼。嘉羿将赏金令捏在手中，喉间含了砂般沉滞，“既然懂商道，就该明白钱货交置的道理。”语毕毫不犹豫地撕开他的里衣，让大片胸膛彻底暴露在视线之下。

“想知道什么，拿你自己来换。”

丝帛脆响如乍空惊雷，把李振宁震得呆滞。他愣愣盯着嘉羿，眼中满是难以置信，“什么…”  
含情的潋滟乌眸微微瞪大，反应直白而无辜，引得嘉羿眼底晦暗更甚，顺着那片蜜色欺身上前，在怀中人颈侧印下细细密密的吻。滚烫的气息喷洒在柔软肌理上，泛起一阵难以言说的悸栗。

耳蜗被湿热的舌尖刮了刮，崩溃的酥麻把李振宁急的哽咽。偏过头去，便被含住耳垂舔吮，作乱的手掌不停在腰臀处揉捏抚摸，势要将他拉入鱼水之欢。

“黄，黄嘉新！商贾之道岂同儿戏…”挣动间手腕被剌出了红痕，他捉着衣襟发狠推拒，“新仇旧怨账我还未于你算，如此孰轻孰重不识大体，黄老爷子的阿正风范全给小公子啐进温柔乡里了吗！”

圈豢的小狐蜷成一团，呲着獠牙困兽犹斗。嘉羿见他这般模样只觉得可爱得紧，修长的指节探入口中，搅着那寸湿软小舌不住亵玩，“黄某不才，辨不过小军师。但黄家家训行正坐端，一言既出断不反悔，我能承诺赏金一案确有隐情，想知晓也绝非难事。只是…”  
嘉羿哂笑一声，俯身衔了颗青梅哺进他口中唇齿缠绵。

“须容我尽兴了再予你说。”

新渍的梅肉软烂滞涩，把李振宁酸得直蹬腿，嘉羿扣着他的膝窝不依不饶纠缠，碾转裹尝后倒品出些细腻的清甜，如晨露甘洌，齿颊留香。他意犹未尽的舔过那瓣软唇，身下小狐狸仅剩的脾性给彻底磨了个干净，含着小半颗梅果眼眶通红，也不知是气的还是委屈的。瘦削腕骨上几处青红磨痕触目惊心，从脖颈到胸膛甚至腰侧，零星散落着齿印和吻痕。

紧窄的腰肢被一手捞起禁锢在怀中，嘉羿握着那双骨相漂亮的足踝细细摩挲，“小军师讨人喜欢，如若是我，定要养在府中好生供着，宵衣旰食，当个入幕之宾。”他言辞露骨，掌心炙热，肆意按揉着腿根处的柔韧皮肉，稍加施力缓缓压下，“本想着逗逗小军师，现下看来…”

“倒不如就留在这儿吧。”

摁向胸口的膝弯带起一阵酸麻，被迫袒露软腹的小动物溢出几声惊喘。胡乱摸索间打翻了塌前方盒，零零碎碎几个瓶罐滚至脸侧，李振宁执起一枚懵懵的瞧，那瓶身小巧圆润，晶剔琉璃中盛着莹白的脂膏。

还未细瞧便被人抽走，嘉羿捏着那物挑了挑眉，神情愈发揶揄，“会挑，这还真是个稀奇玩意儿。”小圆瓶一点点塞回他手心，耳鬓厮磨着悄悄说了几个字。

“……”

天杀的黄嘉新！！

李振宁终于忍无可忍，挥手砸了那脂瓶，脚踩上他的肩头怒斥道：

“滚！”

—柒—

貂裘换酒，千金买笑。

肥糯糯的栗子糕上蘸满了晶莹的桂花渍，松松软软被捏在指心揉捻。很快绵腻的芯馅一点点破开，漫下蜿蜒甜香的绛黄糖浆。  
“西市的栗子糕可是特产，你们城南蜀家铺恐怕都做不出这醇郁味道。”嘉羿撑着脸，逗猫儿似的冲人晃晃。

“小军师莫气了，冲我笑笑好不好呀。”

昏黄火烛泄出几缕暗哑的“嘶嘶”声，李振宁微翕着眼不想理会。他乏累得很，只想伏在这花梨案侧憩个酣饱，任对方说什么都不予评置。  
气氛在一室暖账中浸淫得暧昧，镂空的雕花窗桕映出两张俊秀剪影，衬着光影纷飞懒懒睁眼，瞧见自己的刀正在对方指间把玩。

柄上雕饰如琉蝤星宿，刀背随刃而曲。中间凝结着一点寒光仿若潺溪不停延转，更添几分恣意锋凉。

“是把好刀。”

檀香醒神，李振宁掀起眼皮看了眼案前的人，“这刀随了我五年。”他伸手欲接被轻巧避过，倒也不恼，“衣不如新，小公子何不让老家主新铸一把，我这不过故人旧物，没什么好稀罕的。”

收回的手被反握住，男人指腹温热，一点点揉匀他腕上的淤痕，“怎么不稀罕？旧物有魂，堪破精怪。”说完自己都没忍住笑，撑着案台凑近了瞧他，“有没有人说过，你与你那兄长倒是不太一样…我当是个性子温吞的猫儿，今日比试竟不遑多让。”

“想不到老船主膝下独子多年，竟还能生生冒出个了不得的庶子，着实令人羡艳。”

短短几句语带玄机，意味深长，的确是个难缠的主儿。李振宁旋转话锋不与他辩，敛了衣袖淡淡道，“黄小公子声色犬马惯了，倒也不必置喙他人。”

“父兄如何，做小辈的都当谨言慎行才是。”

他的眼是凉的，唇却温热。

嘉羿稍退开些，李振宁还是保持着匍于案榻的姿势，乖顺得礼，拢于阴影半假寐状。纤长的鸦翼如同熏了墨的黑，沁着暖光旖旎生辉。  
他只是看着就觉得喉咙发紧，兴许是鬼了迷心窍，竟想借着这个由头再温存片刻。

只道是一晌贪欢，食髓知味。

重新覆上那抹温软前被轻轻捂住了唇，身下人微阖着眼叹气，“您可别再作弄我了…”

墨似的长睫轻颤，欲嗔欲泫。嘉羿托着那截微凉的手心看得出神，半晌终是妥协了。  
他盘腿落座，微微正色道，“那日刀剑相向确是黄某多有得罪，现在小军师想问什么，我都当知无不言。”察觉掌心的五指不再抽回，他才继续开口，“但事关黄家声誉，我只说一遍，你且听好了。”

“黄家善骑射，祖辈曾涉猎雇佣镇镖。那时候道上的赏金事迹我们多多少少都有门路左右牵系。然而在家父那辈因业道崩殂，转而走仕。”

“仕途，即是黄家退出氏族纷争的第一步，因此赏金令事发伊始我本不欲参与…”他迎着那双清澈水目，略微沉思，“但李氏家大业大，少船主骁勇，小军师缜密，这几年更是相继有了胁迫五姓之势。如此如日中天，又是天时地利，若能借此机会断李家一臂，何乐而不为？”

倒是个爽快人。

源源不断的热意借着对方掌心缓渡过来，李振宁意会地眨了眨眼，“不如小公子意了。”

“你若数日前问我，我当道一句自然。“嘉羿眼中看不出情绪，只在转向他时像是带了余温的蜡，裹着燃火将化未化，“现在恐怕又是另一番说辞了。”

他愣了愣。

“今日重逢，黄某确实惊喜，不过小军师找错人了。”目光移向案台中央的陈旧令牌，嘉羿语焉不详道，“江湖赏金令，狱里活阎罗。能得令牌者不少，能不能使得动…”

“全凭本事。”

“黄家即便有余力使得诏令，可那晚仓皇忤逆的鼠辈宵小…”他冷哼一声，“着实入不了黄家的眼。”

说得在理，字里行间辨不出真假。李振宁轻拧着眉细细思量，钦州城中轴为标划分四域，却并非只以四族势大。旁系纷争不断，偏安一隅不少，照理想拉垮李家的人不在少数。黄家树大招风，如若选择以赏金买他性命实在不是上上之选。  
他无端觉得蹊跷，并被随之而来的不安躁得攥紧了拳。

“小军师天赋异禀，任谁都不愿明珠蒙尘。可不要忘了…”良久后面前的人突然开口，目光掠向窗外雾霭，“木秀于林，风必摧之。”

“那道令牌，本就出自李家。”

！！！

“不可能！”突如其来的话让李振宁紧咬牙关，“李家于我有恩，断不可能…断不可能…”他的声音愈发小了去，脑海中惊悸般掠过数十人姓名，满眼透着难以言喻的隐忍。

老船主于他有恩，合乎情理都不该再妄加揣测。可这番断言过于杀耳，让他的胸口抑郁难平，满腔满口充斥着后脊发凉的晦涩煎熬。  
瞬间一室烛火若凛冬残雪，寂静无声。

“…黄小公子纵情风月，听到的消息有几分可靠？”他艰难开口，语气是自己都察觉不到的心虚。

“如此这般，我要怎么信你？”

“留恋勾栏也好，登浮孟浪也罢。”似是早料到他这番言论，嘉羿神色坦然看向他，“小军师，很多时候人们总是只看自己想看的东西，你我亦是如此。”

“况且这世道，本就没有空穴来风。“

—捌—

俪歌声停，一夜乌啼。

天边泛过鱼鲈浅白，如倦鸟云烟，竟是夜尽了。李振宁用力闭了闭眼，他的心跳莫名鼓擂，更多的依然是疑虑未消的意难平。

或许他的确不该踏入这城西，不该招惹这信口胡诌的小公子爷。纵使织网难逃，踪迹可循，可有些事情，知与不知，兴许又是另一番情形。

他的神情被观于眼中，嘉羿轻叹，垂眸沉沉道，“小军师聪慧，定深知你我身在这骇浪漩涡中，就不可避免会再次相见。”

“真相真假，自有定论。”

“……”李振宁咬着下唇不欲应允。这时窗外忽地传来一声短促而急切的哨，声旋极熟宛若暗迹。他恍然惊悟，赶忙起身探向棱台，见无人阻碍便翻身而下。  
底处的黑衣剑客凭栏而立，闻声稳稳接住他。

“可还安好？”

此时晨晖的朝气才浸破阴霭，卷着江岸鳞波落下昭昭明光。他点了点头抬眼望去，屹于高楼的华服青年垂首凝视着他，四目相交一时无言。

他索性回过头去，不再停留。

**行将就木，坠兔收光。**

END


End file.
